middlearthfilmsagafandomcom-20200215-history
Aragorn
Aragorn 'is a character in Peter Jackson's ''The Lord of the Rings. Born in the royal family of Gondor and raised under the name '''Estel, Aragorn was the rightful king of Gondor. However, he remained in exile and ruled over the Rangers under the alias Strider. He aided Frodo Baggins and his friends, Sam, Merry and Pippin to Rivendell then aided them in Frodo's quest to destroy the One Ring in the Fellowship of the Ring. After the defeat of Sauron, Aragorn became the King of Gondor and married Arwen, and had a son, Eldarion. He is portrayed by Viggo Mortensen. Biography Background Aragorn was three years old when his father was killed by Orcs. He and his mother retreated to Rivendell, where he was given the name Estel and raised by Lord Elrond. He met Arwen and the two instantly fell in love. Elrond, however, would not let Aragorn marry her until he was king. As Strider, Aragorn went to live among the Rangers of the North. He befriended Legolas, prince of the Woodland Realm. The two became close friends and companions, so Aragorn revealed to Legolas who he truly was: the heir of the throne, Gondor. Later in his life, Aragorn met Gandalf, becoming very close friends. One day, he was told by Gandalf to help hunt for Gollum. They did so, but Gollum escaped from the dungeons of Mirkwood. When the Ring was found again, Aragorn was told by Gandalf to go to the land known as Bree. The Fellowship of the Ring ''The Two Towers'' Aragorn accompanies Legolas and Gimli to rescue Merry and Pippin from the Orcs. The three companions realize that the Uruks are taking Merry and Pippin to Isengard, and as Aragorn notices, straight to Saruman. During their search, they come across Éomer, heir to Rohan's throne and those loyal to King Théoden, whose mind has been poisoned by Gríma Wormtongue. After a brief confusion, Aragorn makes it clear they are allies and not enemies, and they reveal they are searching for their friends, two Hobbits held captive. However, Éomer reveals that they killed all the Uruks and left no survivors, much to their sadness. He provides them with Horses who have lost their masters and wishes them luck in finding their friends before the Rohirrim left. When they approach where the slaughter happened, Aragorn realizes that the two hobbits may be alive because of finding their tracks on the floor. Their quest leads them into Fangorn Forest, where instead of Merry and Pippin, they find Gandalf, newly resurrected as the white wizard. The Return of the King Accompanying Gandalf, Théoden, and Legolas and Gimli to Isengard, Aragorn and the others reunite with Merry and Pippin, and they all confront Saruman. During the siege of Gondor, Elrond visits Aragorn at the Rohan camp and informs him that Arwen is dying due to the One Ring's influence. He gives his foster son the reforged sword, Anduril. With this new information, Aragorn plans to go into the haunted mountain, and gently tells Éowyn that he does not love her. Legolas and Gimli accompany him, where they go to the King of the Dead and recruit his army. Aragorn has the King and his forces destroy the Corsairs. Afterwards, he heals Lady Éowyn and Merry, both poisoned when they killed Witch-king of Angmar. Aragorn leads an assault against Sauron in Mordor, confronting them at the Black Gate. After the battle, Aragorn is crowned king of Gondor by Gandalf and marries and reunites with Arwen after a long separation. Possessions Magical Items Weapons and equipment Facilities Other *'Ring of Barahir:' Family * [[Arwen|'Arwen']]' '(wife) * [[Eldarion|'Eldarion']]' '(son) * [[Celebrían|'Celebrían']] (mother-in-law) * [[Galadriel|'Galadriel']] (grandmother-in-law) * [[Celeborn|'Celeborn']] (grandfather-in-law) * [[Elrond|'Elrond']]' '(father-in-law) * Elladon (brother-in-law) * Elrohir '(brother-in-law) ''Deceased: *[[Arathorn|'''Arathorn]]' '† (father) * [[Gilraen|'Gilraen']] (mother) † * [[Isildur|'Isildur']]' '† (paternal ancestor) * [[Elendil|'Elendil']] (paternal ancestor) Related pages *Aragorn/Gallery Trivia *Aragorn is based on the character of the same name from The Lord of the Rings. *Aragorn shares several aspects with Bard from The Hobbit: both are the heirs to a noble line and eventually they both become the kings of their lost lineage. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mentioned in The Hobbit Category:Male Characters Category:The Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Two Towers Characters Category:The Return of the King Characters Category:Fellowship of the Ring members Category:Isildur's Heirs Category:Parents Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Men Category:Royalty Category:Protagonists Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Heroes